The objective of this interdisciplinary program is to educate a new generation of environmental pathologists to use the tools of cell biology, molecular biology, and biochemistry to study basic mechanisms of disease related to environmental and occupational exposures. The central focus is an independent laboratory research project to explore the pathogenesis of altered reproductive or immune function, neurodegenerative disease, or cancer resulting from exposure to reactive chemicals and oxidants, endocrine disrupting agents, metals, mineral fibers or stress. Pre-doctoral trainees will be recruited with majors in biology, chemistry, toxicology, or environmental sciences and commitment to basic research on mechanisms of disease. Postdoctoral trainees may hold doctoral degrees in a basic science discipline, pathology, or toxicology. All pre-doctoral trainees are required to learn the basic mechanisms and morphologic manifestations of disease in a general pathology course. Training is also provided in molecular pathology, imaging, genetic toxicology, immunopathology, environmental toxicology, epidemiology and biostatistics, carcinogenesis, and molecular genetics. All trainees will be instructed in the responsible conduct of research and will have the opportunity to develop their communication and teaching skills at the Sheridan Center for Teaching and Learning at Brown University. Didactic courses are supplemented by weekly research seminars, student journal clubs, career development workshops, and an annual Environmental Pathology Symposium. Strong emphasis is placed on communication skills, grantsmanship, interdisciplinary approaches, and implications of basic research on regulatory and public policy decisions. Continuing support is requested for four pre-doctoral and two postdoctoral trainees. The ten faculty have active, well-funded research programs ($2.5 million in annual direct costs) and access to modem research facilities equipped for quantitative imaging and morphometry, laser scanning confocal microscopy, laser capture microdissection, mass-spectroscopy, microarray analysis, flow cytometry, and transgenic animals.